


We Before War

by Mephonix



Category: Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Army, F/M, Fingering, Sex, Sexual Content, The Deep Blue Sea - Freeform, Vanilla Kink, War, characters, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephonix/pseuds/Mephonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie is off to war again, but he and a close female army companion decide to make merry before going back to the air battlefield.</p><p>Characters: Freddie (From Deep Blue Sea) X OFC Jennie</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Before War

_ _

 

_It Wasn’t that long ago I met a fine young lass_

_Her dreams were filled, her wedding made, with man of higher class_

_She tore them up came to me, she thought that she’d be mine,_

_But war a-called to my soul I left her ass behind!_

The made up song lyrics came forth from the rounded table of six men and a mixture of ladies in a local pub. Ales were splashed and glasses clinked as each round of this pup song kept going.

Freddie’s wide grin was plastered on his face as he pushed himself back into the seat behind him, his own stein filled to the rim with what was on the house for the day. A bitter yet full stock that made him more giddy than ever.

He pulled closed a woman who sat next to him in the seat, pulling her close, a fellow nurse from his base, clinging to him, smiling. Her short brown hair cropped and tucked under her small green hat, dressed from head to foot in a formal army attire which comprised of a long sleeved jacket, undershirt and skirt, panty hose, and black high heels.

“You are more beautiful than ever tonight, Jennie” stated Freddie laughing, “It’s so hard to believe that soon we’ll be separated doing our own jobs, and I will hardly get to see your gorgeous face.”

“Well, hun, you knew what you got yourself into when you first approached me.” She tapped at his nose, “Don’t give me that.”

Freddie smiled, “So what would you want me to give to the sweet heart in my life?”

“Keep your mouth shut, if anyone outside this table found out we’d surely be separated.”

“I can fix that.” He grinned, “Men men!” he sat up, interrupting the song, clapping his hands, his comrades smiling back at him, “We need to indulge ourselves.”

“How must you say we do that Freddie?” a man to his left sat up with two other women clinging to him, “We leave in three days. What can we do to take the ailments of this upcoming war from our chests?”

“This war an ailment?” Freddie lit up with laughter, “Oh Charles, you do know how to make an army vet myself laugh, WAR is a way to get vent, to give those tough wads a thrashing of a lifetime!”

“Yes, that it does.” laughed the man.

“I saw, we all for a little bit go our separate ways, spend some time with our ladies, and while away the night!”

“Couldn’t thought of a better idea myself.” stated Charles wrapping his arms around the two women near him, “What do you say ladies? Think there’s enough of me to go between you two?”

“Oh more than enough.” they smiled.

“I agree.” stated another man, eying a fellow comrade near him, “Stewart and I have, some business to attend to.”

Freddie’s eyes widened with a grin, “Ooh!” he eyed Jennie with a smile.

The man blushed, “Well it is illegal, but heck, what’s one law broken you know? Especially when you have the chance of not making it out alive.”

Freddie nodded, “You won’t tell me about it and I wont speak. Whatever you stick your dick in, Peters, beyond my caring. Just avoid the light sockets please.” He took a sip of his ale with his eyes peering over the rim, with a smile.

“That’d be a new one.” He laughed, “Much obliged Freddie.”

“Well then. I say we finish up these fine drinks and then make merry? Hmm?”

“CHEERS!” stated Stewart holding up his glass stein.

“TO US!” said Charles.

“TO US, THE WAR, AND THESE FINE FINE WOMEN….” he paused towards Peters and Stewart, “And…Men… THAT WE ALL ARE GOING TO ENJOY OURSELVES WITH TONIGHT!” Freddie concluded with a cheer their glasses hit each other, the foam of the liquor falling everywhere on the table.

“HA HA!” with that split moment of joy the table soon shuffled apart in their separate ways.

The street lamp now hung above both Freddie and Jennie as the rounded the corner that was about two blocks from the pup, next to a flower shop that was just getting ready to close.

Tossing a could coins to the owner who was slowly putting the wares away inside his shop Freddie snatched up a bouquet quickly turning, spinning on his heels and walking backwards, “Look, Magic!” He joked as he handed her the bouquet made of baby’s breath, daisies, and blood red roses.

Taking a deep whiff of them Jennie smiled, “Never seen that trick played so well before.” she laughed, as he pulled her into a hug as their heels clicked on the sidewalk below them.

“Making things magically appear from nothing is my specialty.” he winked, his tongue darting from his mouth licking his lips, “Interested to see what else I can make appear and disappear?”

Playfully swatting him, Jennie smiled, “A private magic show does sound quite appealing right now.”

He nods, slowly pointing across the street at a local hotel, extravagant, yet affordable. Crossing the street quickly, they soon found themselves at the door of their purchased room. Pushing the key into the door, Freddie smiled, “Time for a little hocus pocus?”

The door opened, as he slowly flipped a switch causing a dim light over the room, with a large king sized bed in the center, next to a radiator heater, and a small radio, ready to turn on, as quickly as they were.

Flicking the radio on, a small slow instrumental ballad came on as Freddie quickly grabbed Jennie’s arm spinning her, into a small dance, before pulling her back close to him, the flowers in her hand dropping to the floor, where he swiftly kicked them to the side.  

Imperceptibly he ran his hands down her sides. Her eyes flickering with the light of the moon and street lamps outside pouring light into the room. Gently swaying the the music with his arms wrapped from behind her. Her body pressed against his chest, Freddie slowly snapped the buttons one by one down the dark green army dress jacket she wore before slowly slipping it off her shoulders, onto the floor.

A slow breath seeped from her lips as he slowly ran his fingers to the zipper on the side of her skirt, slowly pulling it down, the skirt soon made its way down her legs, joining the jacket in a pile.

Snapping the top blouse off it followed suit, as she stood there in her under garments, panty hose and high heels. Slowly walking towards the bedside, Freddie clicked on a small lamp near it, turning he saw her standing, staring up at him with wanting eyes.

In only a moment his own jacket, and button down shirt found itself on the floor as her arms slowly ran down his own, his hips and then towards the top of his belt that wrapped around his pants, it hitting the floor with a thunk before Jennie slowly threaded the button at the front of his pants through the loop, unzipping them before guiding them down his long legs. Kicking out of his shoes he turned quickly grabbing her and slamming her towards the large bed.

His fingers crept down her sides as he pushed himself against her, breathing hard down her neck, littering it with kisses and nips. Grabbing the side of her face Freddie pulled her into a strong kiss

his tongue delving to the roof of her mouth, pulling away biting at her lip.

He pushed his hand towards the top of her panties and the hose covering them, he pushed at her flower, cusping his whole hand over it, rubbing against the already on fire core, vigorously before pushing his fingers under the elastic, pushing at her lips, before pushing two digits inside her.

“Ah!” she cried, “Freddie.”

“Oh look at you,” he smiled with a heavy breath, “So ready already are you?”He pushed his body against hers again. His already hardened girth pushing outside her thigh,”Feel that?” he grinned laughing at his joke as he stated it, “My wand’s already here. Mind me putting it to good use before it disappears again?”

“I haven’t seen it yet.” she returned his quip with bedroom eyes pushing her own hands against the hardness on the fabric “And then we shall see.”

Pulling his fingers from her he snatched the hose straight down her legs along with her panties, her heels coming off with them as well. Pulling her up he snapped the back of her bra off, her full glory befallen before him, like a fruit, ripe and ready for the taking.

“You are so beautiful, you sure I can’t take you to war with me?” He asked eyeing his prize before him.

“I wished my beauty could help.” she stated, “But you have more pressing matters.”

“Oh really?” he slowly hooked his own underwear pulling them down as his girth bounced forward, “Like what to do with this, darling?” his jaw clenched  as his tongue slipped between his lips.

Her eyes widened as he twisted her to the side, lifting one leg over his side as he pulled her deep into a kiss with his free hand, positioning himself, he pushed into her.

“Ah.” her breath skipped as he pushed himself harder into her, his girth filling her as he nipped at her neck, his hips moving ever so slightly before he picked up his speed. Her fingers digging deep into his back where her arms were wrapped around his neck, his mouth kissing the based of her neck suckling it deep.

“You feel amazing. That you do.” He huffed, “Can…Can this night last forever?”

Only a moan escaped her lips as he chuckled darkly, engulfing her mouth once more with his own he continued thrusting into her. It wasn’t long before she could feel herself close to the edge as they both went over the edge, with Freddie biting at her ear and pulling at the lobe as she came.

Slowly pulling from her Freddie’s breath was sporadic as he kissed her passionately.  “In the past, I’ve made mistakes,” he stated, “But you by far are NOT one of them.”

With a sigh, he rolls to his back, “This war will go more smoothly, with me knowing I love you, and you love me the same.” his fingers stroked her face, “Be damned whatever I go through.”

“Be damned whatever WE go through you mean.” she smiled as he pulled her close kissing her again.

“Yes Jennie. We.”


End file.
